Iason y su muñeco viviente
by sue-zoe
Summary: Iason logra sobrevivir a la explosión ocurrida en Dana Burn gracias a su condición de ser artificial… o por crueldad del destino. No pudiendo superar la muerte de su amado, el Blondy acude desde la fabricación de robots hasta la clonación del fallecido mestizo. La vida de éste nuevo Riki estará planeada desde el nacimiento, en un intento desesperado del Mink de recuperar lo perdido


**Capitulo 1. Hora del Despertar: Un corazón desgarrado**

Aquel fatídico día estaría grabado en la memoria de Raoul hasta que acabasen sus funciones cerebrales. Una extraña sensación le indicó que algo no estaba bien, y todo apuntaba hacía el que era su amigo ¿Qué sucedía con Iason Mink?

La explosión. El dolor. La espera. La angustia. La desesperación. La búsqueda. El hallazgo.

El rescate.

Todo transcurrió tan rápido y a la vez tan lento. Raoul sintió que le regresaba el aire cuando pudo divisar que su amigo estaba bien, bueno, no en perfectas condiciones, le faltaban las piernas y tenía quemaduras así como laceraciones en la mayor parte de su cuerpo, pero aún así podía volverlo a la vida, lo cual para un científico de su categoría no representaba problema alguno. No había de qué preocuparse, luego de un par de meses de recuperación, Iason podría retomar su papel como el portavoz de Júpiter, el representante de toda Tanagura y no sólo eso, volvería a estar a su lado, como su único y fiel amigo.

Y así fue, el Am se metió de lleno en la "reconstrucción" del Mink. Se imaginó que Júpiter le mandaría a lavar el cerebro como castigo por sus actos, pero no ocurrió de ese modo; la súper computadora quería a su niño tal y como estaba. Cumplió entonces con el capricho de la cuasi madre.

Iason fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos.

\- Bienvenido de nuevo al mundo, Iason Mink.

El ojiazul veía al Am vistiendo una bata blanca y portando entre sus manos una especie de mini pantalla táctil, en la cual hacía todas sus anotaciones

Quiso hablar, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Al parecer su cerebro había tenido un par de daños, pero no había de qué preocuparse, Raoul los había solucionado todo. Sólo tenía que descansar y esperar a que sanase por completo.

El ojiverde estuvo al pendiente de él. Quería asegurarse de que evolucionase correctamente. En el momento en que pudo moverse libremente, Iason se sentó en su cama, al levantar las sábanas descubrió algo: Sus piernas. Se dispuso a mover los dedos de sus pies y para su sorpresa lo hicieron, podía sentir cuando los mismos rozaban entre sí.

\- ¿Qué tal? Ya se han amoldado – Se sentó al borde de la cama. Llevó sus manos hasta uno de los pies, a lo que el ojiazul reaccionó - Hice bastante con tus terminaciones nerviosas. Puedes levantarte y caminar si es lo que deseas.

\- ¿Y Riki? – No tardó en preguntar.

\- Ah…El mestizo… - Mencionó con frialdad - ¿Estas consiente de que lo que pasó fue por su culpa?

\- No lo fue. Su ex pairing lo planeó todo… ¿Y bien? ¿En qué habitación está? Quiero verlo.

El ojiverde le torció los ojos de manera disimulada.

"¿Quieres verlo? ¿Seguro?" Parecía indicar aquella mirada.

Y cumpliendo con su deseo, el Am llevó a Iason hasta la "habitación" donde descansaba Riki.

\- Helo aquí. Tu amado Riki – Señaló para que mirase.

\- Eso… no puede ser…

Ante sus ojos claros, se encontraba una especie de tanque que contenía un corazón humano, latiendo con fuerza bajo aquel líquido, con sus válvulas conectadas a unos tubos y una que otra cosa roja y viscosa danzando a su alrededor. Era una escena algo repugnante y sorpresiva.

\- ¿Ves? Parece que está contento de que vinieras a visitarlo – Mencionó - Fue lo único que pudo salvarse de él en la recolección y es sorprendente que quedara intacto ante la magnitud de la explosión. Iba a hacer lo mismo con su cerebro, pero lo poco que quedaba se escurrió entre mis manos… ¿Iason?

El Mink se había arrodillado en el suelo. Mantenía la mirada fija en aquel tanque que conservaba lo único que quedaba de su amor. Su corazón, lo que tanto anheló tener de él – de manera figurada – ahora latía fuera de su cuerpo encerrado en una celda de un material parecido al vidrio.

Tum Tum Tum. Resonaba el corazón en su jaula.

\- Mi Riki.

\- Iason…

El ojiverde llevó las manos a los hombros de su amigo, tratando de darle apoyo. Realmente, Iason había amado a aquel desafortunado impuro.

La condición de Iason como ser artificial, ciertamente lo había salvado de haber terminado como Riki… ¿Eso era bueno entonces? Después de todo, hubo ocasiones en que envidió el elástico y vivaracho cuerpo del joven. Un cuerpo místico y extinguido.

¿Era bueno vivir en un mundo en el cual no habitaba el ser amado? ¿Acaso eso que le quedaba podía llamarse vida?

El Mink regresó a su posición como líder. Júpiter nunca estuvo más contenta – podría decirse que la computadora ya era capaz de experimentar sentimientos – tenía a su hijo predilecto de nuevo a su lado y a la plaga de Riki exterminada. Ya todo estaba como debía ser.

\- Raoul. Necesito que hagas algo.

\- Iason – Se alegraba de su visita – Seguro ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

\- Quiero tener un nuevo Pet.

\- ¡Enhorabuena! – El Am lo alababa, dándole palmadas en la espalda. Ya habían pasado un par de meses desde el accidente, por lo que eso sólo debía ser síntoma de mejorías – Si quieres podemos conseguirte uno de la casa de Estella o…

\- No. Me interesan más tus creaciones.

\- ¿De verdad? Bueno, he estado trabajando en nuevos modelos de mascotas, pero… aún no he terminado con los experimentos. Antes que nada me gusta hacer un análisis exhaustivo de los productos finales y así evitar fallas futuras – Tomó su pantalla y empezó a revisar su catálogo.

\- No quiero algo que ya hayas creado – Se acercó hasta el ojiverde – Escucha, lo que quiero es que me fabriques un nuevo Pet que tenga como núcleo el corazón de Riki.

\- ¿Un contenedor? – Se asombró al escucharlo. Pero no estaba contento con su petición, había mantenido conectado aquel órgano porque el Mink se lo hubo pedido.

El Am esperaba pacientemente que se cansara de observarlo en silencio cada día – como solía hacerlo – lo abandonara y le dejara practicarle unas cuantas pruebas. Sus planes habían dado un vuelco diferente.

\- Si, mi querido Raoul. Quiero que fabriques un nuevo cuerpo para el corazón de Riki.

Estaba claro que la obsesión por el mestizo se había salvado de aquella tragedia y junto a ella, la esperanza de la preservación de su amor.

\- Está bien. Si es lo que deseas, lo haré – Fue la respuesta forzada del Am.

Continuará… 


End file.
